With high levels of automation in modern user devices, such as computers, laptops, tablets, smartphones or smartwatches, users may be able to play music or video content automatically or nearly automatically at all times, day after day, even if the user does not actually listen to the music or watch the video during those times. Such repeated plays may consume valuable network resources, reduce bandwidths that otherwise would be available to other users of the network, and affect the quality of transmission of audio or video content to other users who actually listen to or watch the audio or video content. In some situations, the copyright owners or licensors may encourage their fans to play their music or video content repeatedly to increase their popularity ratings, to improve their positions on music charts, or to increase their copyright royalties collected from audio or video content stores, Internet radio or television stations, or audio or video streaming service providers if the copyright royalties are based on a fixed royalty rate per playback.